The Paradoxical Complexity of Life
by RPitU
Summary: "Ne, Akashi-kun, do you believe in parallel worlds?" It all started with a simple text message by Kuroko. Due to some wicked twist of fate, the Generation of Miracles (excluding Akashi) and Kagami get pulled into a separate dimension, where they acknowledge the existence of the complicated feeling called love within them. Chaos ensues. KuroAka, TakaMido/MidoTaka, KiAka, MuraHimu.
1. Chapter 1 - A Parallel Universe?

Synopsis:  
"Ne, Akashi-kun, do you believe in parallel worlds?" It all started with a simple text message by Kuroko. Due to some wicked twist of fate, the Generation of Miracles (excluding Akashi) and Kagami get pulled into a separate dimension, where they acknowledge the existence of the complicated feeling called love within them. Chaos ensues. KuroAka, TakaMido/MidoTaka, KiAka, MuraHimu and AoKaga.

Why hello, everyone. This story is a pathetic attempt of mine to quench my thirst for knowledge on parallel worlds. It has recently been brought to my attention and I'm currently interested in it.  
Please excuse any potential grammar, vocabulary or spelling errors. I'm currently trying to adopt the American spelling, and there is music blaring in one of my ears. I don't really listen to music while working, but my classmate recommended this song to me. Please note that this story takes place after the Winter Cup, and that the Team Jabberwork incident may actually not take place at all.  
Disclaimer: It's a shame, but I didn't think of the idea of Kuroko no Basuke. All rights - well, almost all rights, except for this story, go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Seirin**  
After a rather grueling session of basketball with the Seirin team, Kuroko decided to drop by the library to find a particular Science-fiction book Furihata had recommended to him. The visit was unplanned, and after changing out of his jersey, Kuroko stepped into the welcoming embrace of the cool air-conditioner (Not good, Kuroko! You might just get rheumatism after sweating so much and going into an air-conditioned room like that!) and found the book he was looking for. Why, of course it was about parallel worlds!  
After reading it true, he was intrigued by it. The mere possibility of worlds other than his existing, of copies of him going about doing their own daily business, it was simply unthinkable, unimaginable.  
He sat down and started typing a message.

* * *

**Kaijo**  
Kise Ryouta was a model. A pretty, blonde model. A pretty, blonde and whiny model. A pretty, blonde, whiny and a person who liked to reminisce the good old times. Add a model to that, and we get Kise Ryouta.  
Despite often getting kicked by Kasamatsu, and being bullied by some of his former teammates, he was undeniably one of the factors that held the Generation of Miracles together. They would ignore the quirks of each other and unite as one to show him affection. At least, that was how he would have liked it to have been seen as. What the Generation of Miracles and the Kaijo team showed him was neither affection nor care, it was downright bullying.  
He was a beam of sunlight, a ray of happiness, the pure embodiment of bubbliness. There was no doubt about that. There was nothing he was lacking, he had everything - money, happiness, longevity (where this came from, I have no idea.) But. But, there was one thing he did not have, and that was authority. Sure, he could pester the others all he wanted and they might give in due to his relentless attempts at convincing them, but at the end of the day, his ridiculous notions would not be accepted due to the others' respect for him.  
Therefore, he would have to find someone to help him execute his plan of a Generation of Miracle reunion. At that point, Kise started his pursuit to find someone that would entertain his idea, someone with a patronizing personality, and with lots of space to spare in their house.  
Kise's lightbulb moment came and he snapped his fingers.  
Just like Kuroko, he sat down and started typing a message.

* * *

**Rakuzan**  
While Kuroko and Kise were typing their messages, the Rakuzan Basketball team were having their basketball practice.  
"Sei-chan... What are you doing?" Reo, after accepting a towel from the team manager, lounged himself down on the bench beside Akashi.  
"It's nothing much, just some messages from my former teammates."  
Peeking over Akashi's shoulder, he saw two new messages on Akashi's phone. Akashi's finger hovered over the first one, and came down.  
Reo furried his eyebrows.  
To: Me  
By: Kuroko  
Ne, Akashi-kun, do you believe in parallel worlds?  
Kuroko Tetsuya simply did not seem like the sort to randomly send people messages with odd content, especially someone he recognized was busy like Akashi.  
Slowly turning to face him, a light frown graced Akashi's features.  
"Mibuchi-san, do you believe in parallel worlds?"  
Sei-chan... Eh?" Now Akashi was acting odd as well.  
"Hey! What's going on here?" Thankfully, Nebuya and Kotaro's (A/N: Grr... Just accept Nebuya and Kotaro! It doesn't necessarily have to be Eikichi and Hayama, right?) dramatic entry into the conversation saved Reo from answering the question.  
"I was simply asking Mibuchi-san about his view on parallel worlds. It is indeed odd, and I would like to look at things from someone else's perspective."  
Reo, finally snapping out of his thoughts, felt a surge of anger within him.  
"Sei-chan! Who made you think about such weird things!? Don't worry, I'll get them for you!"  
"It's fine, Mibuchi-san. I apologize for worrying you."  
"Sei-chan, you're so cute!"  
Nebuya and Kotaro looked weirdly at Reo.  
Akashi let out one more cute smile, and turned his attention back to his phone, while ignoring Reo who was fawning over him.  
To: Me  
From: Kise  
Akashi-cchi! Can we pls, pls, hold a meeting for the gom at ur house? Pls? Pretty pls? Im begging u! O.o  
Akashi blinked. Sure the Generation of Miracles had mostly mended their broken bonds since the Winter Cup, but did it really warrant sending him a message, and a terribly written one at that, to bother him? Unfortunately, he knew that the blonde would definitely pester him to no end...  
Sighing, he switched to the 'call' icon, and dialled Kise's number.  
Ring! Ring!  
"Akashi-cchi!? Did you get my message!? Is it fine!?"  
Kise's voice was do loud that even though the phone was not in speaker mode, the Uncrowned Kings who were present cringed at the volume.  
"Yes, Kise, I did receive your message, and before we come to my answer, would you please stop with the hysterics?"  
After Kise quieted down, Akashi continued,  
"My answer is that I will allow you to use my house as the venue of the gathering," before Kise could cheer, Akashi continued, "Provided you stick by my conditions. No alcohol, and you will not mess my house up. Can you comprehend my words? If these rules are not followed, I'm afraid that there will be consequences. Also, it would be very much appreciated if you could tell Kuroko that he can bring Kagami Taiga along with him if he wishes to. Make sure that Kagami knows that there will be no repitition of our first meeting, and therefore, it is safe for him to join us. Does tomorrow at 5 P.M. sound good to you?"  
"Hai, Akashi-cchi! I love you! Mua!" And he ended the call.  
While Akashi frowned a little, Reo was in full-blown angry mode.  
"How dare he harass my Sei-chan like that!"

* * *

**Kaijo**  
"Kuroko-cchi! We'll be having a gathering at Akashi-cchi's house tomorrow at 5 P.M.! Bring Kagami-cchi along with you! Akashi-cchi says that he will not slash Kagami-cchi again! "  
"Did Akashi-kun really say that?"  
"Yes, Kuroko-cchi! You know his address, right!?"  
"Hai, Kise-kun. Since Akashi-kun allows this meeting, Kagami-kun and I will come along."  
"Arigatou, Kuroko-cchi!"

* * *

"Aomine-cchi! We will be meeting up at Akashi-cchi's house tomorrow at 5 P.M.! You have to come!"  
"What the - Urgh! Fine! I know Akashi's address, but do I bring Satsuki along?"  
"Akashi-cchi didn't say anything about that, so I guess not!"  
"Gah! Fine!"

* * *

"Murasakibara-cchi! We will be meeting up tomorrow at 5 p.m. in Akashi-cchi's house !"  
"At Aka-chin's house? Tomorrow? Understood, Kise-chin."  
"Murasakibara-cchi! You are so easy to work with! Thank you!"  
Murasakibara had already cut the call.

* * *

"Midorima-cchi! We are meeting at 5 p.m. tomorrow at Akashi-cchi's house! You have to come!"  
"I don't want to (nanodayo)! You can't force me (nanodayo)!"  
"Please! Akashi-cchi agreed!"  
"... (nanodayo)..."

"Fine! It's not like I care about you or Akashi (nanodayo)! I didn't do this for you (nanodayo)!"  
"Hai, Midorima-cchi..."

* * *

The next day, at 11:30 A.M  
"Kuroko-cchi~ Kagami-cchi~ The two of you are finally here! Midorima-cchi and I have been waiting for ages!"  
"Kise-kun. Midorima-kun," said Kuroko in acknowledgement.  
"Midorima!? You actually came!?"  
"It was Takao who forced me to come (nanodayo)! Anyway, shouldn't you be talking about yourself (nanodayo)? Akashi almost took your eye out the last time (nanodayo)!"  
"About that... Akashi-cchi has already given his words that such a thing won't happen again."

* * *

"Damn that that Satsuki! She burned my Mai-chan photobooks!"  
"Those are just plain porn!"  
"They're not! Don't you see the beauty of breasts? Those wonderful, tempting curves, daring you to indulge in them, those beautiful and clear lines... Ah, they're heaven!"  
"Aomine-cchi is truly Ahomine-cchi!"  
"Aomine-kun, you pervert."  
"Aomine, I'm disappointed in you."  
"Ahomine! Just go roll in your grave!"  
"Ano... Everyone... I'm here."  
All heads swerved to the direction of the lazy voice, just to be greeted by the sight of Murasakibara with a gigantic bag that was undoubtedly filled with snacks, and who was sucking on a lollipop at that moment.  
"Murasakibara, is that really enough for you?"  
"Aka-chin will give me more later, so it's fine."

"12:30 in to Kyoto from Tokyo is departing! I repeat, the 12:30 p.m. train for Kyoto is departing!" rang a clear yet shrill voice from the speakers.  
"That's ours."  
"Let's go."

* * *

The members of the Generation of Miracles excluding Akashi and including Kagami made their way to the enormous mansion standing in front of them. Reading the nameplate at the side of the gigantic gate, Kagami looked up and stared at the mansion in awe. So that was where the Akashi stayed.  
The intercom at the side of the house buzzed.  
"What connection do you have with Akashi-sama?"  
"Akashi-sama? The old, or the younger one?"  
Receiving a hit to the head by Kuroko, Kise continued.  
"Ehem... Sorry. We are Akasi-cchi's friends! My name is Kise Ryouta. I suppose he has alerted you about our arrival?"  
"My apologies, Kise-sama. We will open the gate immediately."  
The humungous gate and door swung open, revealing an expressionless Akashi in a yukata. He shaped his lips to form a tight smile.  
"Akashi-cchi! You look so cute!" Kise beamed.  
"Kise," Akashi said as he dodged Kise's arms which were soaring towards him, "Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, and... Kagami. It's a pleasure to have you here. There is no need for formalities. Do come in."  
With that, he disappeared inside the mansio - erm, house.  
Taking their shoes off and putting them at the side of the entrance, the basketballers went in.  
"What's with Akashi today?"  
"I dunno. A bad day, I presume?"

* * *

After the seven of them settled down in Akashi's room (which was, frankly, roundabout the size of their own houses), Akashi cleared his throat and began.  
"Everyone, I apologize for showing you that unsightly front just now. I was... thinking deeply. Therefore, I would like for all of you to give me your opinions on a certain matter. Kuroko, if you would please."  
Catching Akashi's gaze, Kuroko immediately understood what he meant.  
"Yesterday, I was reading this book about parallel worlds. Unsure of what to make of it, I texted Akashi-kun to know his views on thid matter. What I think Akashi-kun wanted me to ask you is whether or not all of you believe in parallel worlds."  
Silence prevailed.  
Then...  
"Of course (nanodayo)! It is very much like Oha-Asa (nanodayo)!"  
Horoscope maniac.  
"Hmm~ As long as I get to eat my snacks, I don't really care..."  
"Bah! The only idiot who would believe in such a thing is Midorima! I'm sure even Bakagami will agree with me!"  
"Ahomine, that was harsh, but true."  
"I believe in them, though..."  
"Kuroko-cchi believes in them! I do, too! How about you, Akashi-cchi?!"  
All heads in the room swerved to look at said red-head.  
"I personally do not like entertaining the notion of things I cannot fully comprehend."  
"Wahaha! Akashi doesn't know something, after all!"  
Akashi pursed his lips.  
"Excuse me, everyone, but I think that I should go and make some tea." With that, Akashi left.  
"Ahomine-cchi! You made Akashi-cchi angry!"  
"This is terrible, Aomine (nanodayo)."  
"Mine-chin, I'll crush you."  
"Aomine-kun. I will personally dig your grave after killing you."  
"You went too far, Aho."  
"You - You all..."  
Unfortunately, before Aomine could utter one more word, the stuff of cliche dimension-travelling stories happened.  
A blinding white light engulfed the room, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: THIS IS OF SIGNIFICANT IMPORTANCE. PLEASE TAKE NOTE ****THAT I WILL BE ADDRESSING THE ORIGINAL WORLD IS 'CANON' AND THE OTHER UNIVERSE AS 'AU'. ALSO, I WILL BE FOCUSING MORE ON AU THAN ON CANON.**

* * *

**AU**

A boy with crimson hair looked worriedly at his companions. They had been having a gathering at his house, and his friends had suddenly fallen unconscious.  
Then, suddenly, they had disappeared and in replacement... Were his friends... in different clothes?  
A groan was heard from his left and he looked over.  
"Ryouta-kun! Thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried!"  
"Akashi...cchi? Why are you behaving so weirdly? And why are you calling me 'Ryouta-kun'?"  
"Eh... You're behaving weird..." Akashi pouted.  
Kisw stared. Akashi-cchi... just pouted!?  
"Akashi-cchi! So cute!"  
This time, Akashi did not try to dodge him. Kise fell on top of Akashi, sending the two of them pummeling onto the ground in a very inappropriate position.  
In the distance, a throat was cleared.  
"You know... I think that I'll leave the two of you to your own devices...?" Kagami lookeded unsure.  
"WHAT THE HELL! KISE IS RAPING AKASHI. I REPEAT, KISE THE IDIOT IS RAPING AKASHI." Aomine, who had just woken up, screamed at the top of his lungs, effectively waking Midorima, Kuroko and Murasakibara up.  
"Oh my Oha-Asa... Get a room, you two (nanodayo)."  
"Kise-chin, if you don't get off Aka-chin this instant, I will crush you in the most painful way possible."  
"Ki. Se. Kun. Get. Off. Now."  
"Minna-san... It's not what it looks like... I... I..." Akashi burst into tears.  
"Akashi-kun! What happened to you?"  
"I'm sorry, Akashi-cchi!"

* * *

"So, you guys are telling me that you came from an alternate dimension...? No wonder you were behaving so weirdly..." Akashi sniffed.  
"We apologize for scaring you, Akashi-kun."  
"Ne, Akashi-cchi, can you tell us what the us in this world are like? Since we need to pretend to be them for the time being..."  
"Well, Ryouta-kun, you are cold, distant, aloof, a no-nonsense person, and the others say that you are protective over me, but I think that you're nice and kind! We go to Rakuzan together!"  
Hearing the last line, Kise felt a menacing aura beside him. Kuroko-cchi... You're scary...  
"Then, how about my modelling job?"  
"Eh? You're a model in the other universe? I'm the model here..."  
"Shintaro-kun, you are the mother hen of us all. You always take care of us and you stidy in Shuutoku! You're also in a homosexual relationship with Kazunari-kun, but don't worry, we don't judge!"  
"Bufufufufufufu! This is ridiculous! Akashi, cute and a model!? Midorima, mother hen and gay!? Unbelievable!"  
"Daiki-kun, you're in a relationship with Taiga-kun, too! The two of you go to Seirin together! Daiki-kun, you are extremely polite, well-mannered, and gentle, whereas Taiga-kun is gruff, irritable, impolite, and loud-spoken."  
Aomine and Kagami turned to each other in slow motion.  
"What - " "What - "  
"A relationship - " "Gay - "  
"With this aho!?" "For this baka!?"  
"How about Murasakibara-kun and me, Akashi-kun?" A quiet voice asked.  
"Tetsuya-kun, you go to Yosen. You are a cheery person with a nice attitude. Atsushi-kun, you go to Kaijo with Satsuki-chan! You are a very hardworking person who always gets good marks for your tests! You're also very polite and never break the school rules."  
Kuroko turned around, depressed. He was the only one who did not have any one to go to school with, and to make things worse, his school was in Akita. Freaking. Akita.  
"Everyone, I'm sorry, but I have modelling job in an hour so I have to rush off!"

* * *

**CANON**

"I suppose we have come to an understanding. All of you, I believe you know how to behave and which schools to go to. Also, Kise, please do not attempt to kiss me again. It was unbecoming for you to do that," said Akashi tonelessly.  
"You're obviously not Sei, even though you look like him. I'd like to go back now, thank you," Kise squared his jaw and glared_ down _at Akashi.

"Unfortunately, that is currently not possible. I would suggest for you to settle down and play the role of your counterpart from this world so as to not raise suspicion."

* * *

Okay, so that's it for now. Basically, in each parallel world, the personalities of the person are completely the opposite. My apologies for the rushed ending, I had to hurry.

Thank you for reading and bearing with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh everyone it's been so long and I'm so sorry but I sort of lost all inspiration to write and there was some weird glitch in my account that prevented me from PM-ing anyone? Is this normal?

And I'll be using different ways of addressing other people for the various members of the GoM+Kagami (the ones from the au) according to what I think their personality is like?

Also this is one of the longest chapters that I've ever written (not beta-ed or read again), thus prepare for 100 grammatical errors and 400 spelling errors :').

[Note: A very small OC appears here; she will not be paired with anyone. She's only here as a director of a model agency haha]

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME PROMPTS/IDEAS.

* * *

CANON

* * *

"So... basically what you're suggesting is that we, from a separate _alternate universe, _have somehow been transported here, and that we've switched places with our counterparts from this universe," Kise summarised, dragging his finger down to draw a clean, quick arc, "how incredibly... believable."

Akashi nodded his head in barely concealed annoyance.

"That's the gist of it, yes."

"And that our personalities are exactly the opposite from that of our counterparts'."

"Yes."

"Which means that I'm some bubbly little brat."

"I wouldn't call this world's Kise a brat, but he certainly isn't the... ah, sharpest needle in the haystack. Neither is he the quietest."

"But this is quite the story, Akashi-kun..." Midorima blinked in amazement. "Oh! Look at Aomine-kun! He fainted on the ground - is he okay?"

He swiftly stood up and strode towards Aomine, who was lying face-down, in large purposeful steps, his forehead creasing in worry.

Aomine, for lack of better word, looked _dead. _

Murasakibara looked at Akashi and _smiled_.

"Ne, Aka-chin, can you still help me with calculus later? I was going to have a test next week, and I really want to get full marks - oh, I'm not in Kaijo anymore, am I..."

Kuroko spoke up, laughing cheerily.

"Hey, at least we'll be able to experience new things now! It's not that bad, is it?"

Kagami stared at him.

"Oi, Yosen-idiot, stop being a little shit. It's annoying."

Kuroko pouted sadly.

"Kagami, don't call Kuroko an idiot," Akashi said wearily. For him, it had been Aomine and Kise, but now, Kuroko and Kagami. Unbelievable.

"Oh great, we've gained a second mom. Midorima, here's your fellow mom-friend," Kagami rolled his eyes snarkily.

Aomine's head suddenly shot up. Midorima vaguely resembled a startled carrot.

"Everyone, I apologise for being the object of your worry. I can assure you, it was not my intention..." he trailed off.

Midorima shut his eyes and grabbed a sheet of paper, before quickly scribbling some notes down and placing it in the middle of the badly shaped circle the group sat in.

It said:

'Kise - Kaijo

Akashi - Rakuzan

Aomine - Touou

Midorima - Shuutoku

Kuroko - Seirin

Kagami - Seirin

Murasakibara - Yosen'

"For future reference... nanodayo."

Kagami grinned and slung a toned arm around his shoulders.

"Great help we've got here, eh? Carrot's good and all, but he'd be even better if he could replace those 'nanodayo's of his with, say, 'motherf*cker'."

He then yelped as Aomine promptly woke up, slapped him lightly on the arm affectionately -

Oh, just to have his head droop down again in exhaustion.

* * *

AU

* * *

"Uwahh, Akashi-cchi looks so cool when modelling!" Kise said in awe as he watched Akashi tilt a hip up and throw the camera a confident smile.

And then he sighed, as he picked up a stray magazine on the ground, Akashi on the posing on the front cover. He remembered that magazine issue - it was the exact magazine he had posed for just two weeks ago.

He wasn't exactly jealous; no, it was more like an odd nagging feeling in his gut - and that feeling was further aggravated when Masashi-san, the director who was most fond of _him_, patted Akashi's cheek in pride after a shoot for a job well done. Again the exact thing she had done to him the day before last. So the timeline was pretty messed up too, huh...

In a while, the shoot was over. While Akashi had disappeared off to change into casual clothes, Masashi sauntered up to Kise, eyed him down, and said, "Kise-kun, you seem different today somehow."

Kise was at a loss. Had he been caught so quickly...?

Just when he was about to put on his biggest, brightest smile, he remembered that this universe's Kise was an angry, gruff old man - probably one that had weekly sauna visits like Midorima-cchi - and furrowed his eyebrows in mock irritation.

"Does it seem that way to you, Masashi-san?"

Masashi blinked and apologised, smiling like he knew something Kise didn't. Kise did not like that look.

Just then, Akashi emerged from the changing room with a large grin before dashing towards Kise and launching himself into his arms. Kise caught him (more out of reflex than anything else; he really was not used to Akashi behaving so openly with him).

"Ryouta-kun, thank you so much for accompanying me here! You're the best!"

Kise's heart melted, and he picked Akashi up and spun him around. Metaphorical bubbles danced around them, enclosing the two in their own little world. That is, until a cough was heard. Kise looked up and saw Masashi looking awkwardly to one side, while covering her mouth in an attempt to shield herself from the embarrassment. Kise looked at Akashi, whose cheeks almost put the colour of his hair to shame, and belatedly put two to two together. He let out a small 'ah' and sheepishly grinned. Around them, he heard some snickers and even an offhanded remark of, 'ohh they're having one of those moments again!'.

Akashi hastily thanked the director and his colleagues, before lightly grabbing Kise's hand. They ran out of the studio.

* * *

Midorima tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, letting out an exasperated puff of air. He had asked Takao - his supposed lover - to meet him at the nearby basketball court a whole twenty minutes ago. Now he was here, but where was the fool?

He scanned the vicinity, just to spot Takao wandering a couple of yards away. He was walking for once, instead of pedalling the usual rickshaw.

Takao spotted the mop of green hair waiting for him, and picked up the pace, waving enthusiastically from his position.

As he neared Midorima, he cheerfully said, "Shin-chan! This is unusual! What do you need me for?"

Then he looked expectantly at Midorima, as though he was waiting for something... but what?

Then the answer occurred to him. His face felt hot.

"Shin-chan~ Are you alright there?" asked Takao, a little concerned by the lack of response he was receiving from the green-haired boy.

"Takao..." So many things had changed, overwhelming him to the core, but seeing Takao, his best friend aside from Akashi, unchanged personality-wise came as a huge relief.

"Shin-chan, you look so sad! Why are you sad? Wait, you're smiling now!?"

Midorima would like to point out, rather indignantly, that he _absolutely did not smile. _Takao was simply delirious. Perhaps he was on drugs.

Which made him wonder - should he still fulfil his original purpose of calling Takao out? Should he still tell him about the weird alternate universe affair? Would that change anything?

Midorima shook his head to sieve the negative thoughts out. Perhaps he should have a little faith in the nincompoop. If he really was as good a friend he claimed to be, he wouldn't leave Midorima.

He huffed impatiently, straightened his glasses and began with a stern glare:

"Listen, Takao, there's something you need to know. I am not the Midorima you are familiar with..."

Midorima would also like to say that his voice most definitely did not tremble. No, it did _not_, and you would have had to be a fool to think that.

* * *

Kuroko was wandering aimlessly around the vicinity of Akashi's house, drinking a vanilla milkshake and pondering the recent developments when he bumped into something soft and fell on his behind. Then he heard a familiar voice, "Ah, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking - Kuroko-kun! What are you doing here?"

He looked up, just to face Himuro Tatsuya, in all his pretty emo glory, standing in front of him, his lips twerked up to form a kind and gentle smile.

"Himuro-kun, what are you doing here?"

Himuro laughed, his voice reverberating in the air like a bell-chime. It was... pleasant to the ears, though a little on the shrill side.

"Taiga called me over a couple of hours ago. He seemed pretty distraught. Why are you here?"

Ah, that made sense.

"I was meeting with my classmates from Teiko and Kagami-kun. We are staying at Akashi-kun's estate. I could bring you there, if you would like?"

Himuro smiled again and with a light-hearted "please do".

On the way to Akashi's estate, Himuro started discussing basketball techniques and Yosen's strategy with Kuroko. At first, he had been a little confused as to why his opponent was so carelessly revealing his strategies but then a sudden realisation came over him. He _was _studying in Yosen. He _was _in Yosen's basketball team. He was the shadow to Himuro's light...? He shivered just imagining what Aomine would say to this - "Yo, emo-face, your light is too dim."

That drew a chuckle out of Kuroko.

When they reached the large estate, Kuroko pressed the button on the intercom, waiting for someone on the other side to answer.

In an instant, however, a frenzied sound cane from the inside, followed by a shriek and a large shadow looming from above the gate.

Kuroko's eyes almost bulged. Almost.

He heard Himuro shout out in alarm, warning him of the impending doom -

Everything occurred in slow motion. The figure leapt from the top of the gate, followed closely by another. Kuroko dodged, almost a second too late, and the two figures landed in a pile on the ground, in a convoluted tangle of furried and frenzy limbs.

Blue hair peeked out from below the first body.

And then, another treacherous shadow loomed overhead. A large crash was heard, and another person leapt over, their hair purple and frenzied and wild. The _metal _gate was in a mess, a large dent implanted in it.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun and Murasakibara-kun...?"

"Tetsu!?"

"Tatsuya and Kuroko!?"

"Muro-chin~ Kuro-chin~"

"...and emo guy."

"Aomine Daiki and Murasakibara Atsushi..."

* * *

Aomine and Kagami were being annoying. Murasakibara preferred not to deal with those two idiots, but and whenever he had to, it was always more out of necessity than anything else.

They were arguing again like little children, and Murasakibara could literally feel the sexual tension _reeking _of those two. Let it be known that Murasakibara was not known for his observational skills.

He was sitting in a corner of Aka-chin's room, eating the snacks that Aka-chin had supplied him with while watching the two idiots fight over... who could catch more crayfish? Who could eat more burgers?

Aomine gave Kagami a shove, who responded back with an animalistic growl. Kagami pounced on Aomine, the two tumbling around the room. Well, that was fine so long as they did not come within a three metre radius of him. And his snacks, of course.

And then -

"Hah, I bet I could get Murasakibara's snacks faster than you can!"

"Bring it on, Aho!"

"Baka!"

"Ohhh you little piece of - "

"Retard!"

"Don't use words you don't know the meaning of!"

With that, Aomine flipped them over, his hands positioned at either side of Kagami's head, his knees trapping Kagami's legs in between them.

And then he blushed.

Kagami, realising what had just transpired, followed suit. And blushed.

Murasakibara continued munching on his snacks.

"Ano~ If you two want to do _that_, please leave the room. I'm eating, and this is Aka-chin's room. You can't do those things here~"

Kagami and Aomine quickly snapped out of whatever semblance of a reverie they had been residing in, and quickly, simultaneously, attempted to break contact. Which just resulted in them bumping into each other and getting more tangled up.

Aomine then softly said, "You know, about that bet, on Murasakibara's food..." Kagami nodded, signalling that he was listening, "it's still on."

Aomine had that feral grin on again.

With that, he bodily pushed Kagami off and darted off towards Murasakibara, who raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

Then Aomine stealthily, in a manner apt for the most agile of mankind, slipped under his arm and grabbed a snack. And ran. For his life.

Kagami, not to be outdone, dashed forward as well and grabbed a snack. He was almost caught. Almost.

They ran off, Murasakibara emanating a dark aura.

Akashi and Kise returned, just to see a huge dent in the metal gate, and a smashed intercom.

Kise did not bother hiding his shock.

Akashi either bothered to hide his shock, or did not feel shock at all.

"Ohh, not again!" He said tiredly.

Kise rubbed the small of Akashi's back, whispering comforting words in his ear.

Akashi's weary form leaned against Kise's body.

It seemed like Generation of Miracles + Kagami were long gone.

* * *

Omg guys, it's been so long. But I was just looking through some comments, and I felt really bad to disappear without any warning, so here the next chapter is. While the story has romance, it has some friendship themes too?

Much thanks to those who read, favourited, followed and reviewed -

_random _haha, here's the update, thanks so much for liking this! _muffinhouse_ Thank you, thank you so much! The concept is pretty interesting, but confusing too? Thanks again! _Guest_ here's the update! So glad you liked the idea :)_ Choi Chinatsu_ thank you so much! *sobs grossly* yeah, ukeshi is pretty hard to find, and we're pretty small, but we need to stay together! :))))) _GUEST_ Thank you so much! I just had some ideas today, so I just typed them out :) Thanks for reading! _Akashi-freak_ here's the update! It's being continued! Thanks so much! _MangaFreakishOtaku_ As usual, you're just too kind to me. KiAka is here! _WanaoJSOQn_ _l_ thanks for the kind words! It's being continued! _ShiroNeko102_ Thanks for liking and reviewing! I'll continue to do my best!

Reviews, favs and follows will be greatly appreciated, while flames will be used to warm hot chocolate :') hope you enjoyed it!

Next time:

Everyone's reactions to the 'new' gom+kagami


End file.
